Little Red Trunks
by Gregorovitch-Malfoy
Summary: The sight of a young bronzed Englishman wearing very tight little red trunks is enough to give anybody sleepless nights.


This is a one shot inspired by 'hide and seek' written by Bold_As_Brass.

Little Red Trunks

Long fingers danced across his spine as if they were playing the piano, Alex wondered if Yassen had ever played the piano or a musical instrument, he wasn't given long to ponder, pulled out of his musing by the touch of lips and tongue, wet, strong, rough making its way down the damp skin on his back. Alex could imagine each of his nerves alight, burning brightly, exploding at intervals, lips were replaced teeth that grazed his skin, nipping and biting, they were sure to leave a mark.

Yassen ran his fingers down Alex's back, fascinated by the protruding back muscles, hardened by hours of surfing and exercise. Rippling with a slight pressure from his fingertips. He kissed the skin, flicking his tongue, sucking the salty skin. A blank canvas for him to imprint on. He wrote words he would never say, a temporary essay with his tongue, dipping in to dimples and each crevice not leaving one muscle unforgotten. Marking this cub as his.

Alex suddenly turned over on to his back, his face, neck and chest flushed from the heat and the not so prudish activities. He peered through his fringe and could see Yassen kneeling, unabashed between his spread legs. Alex bit his bottom lip, observing the obscene display in front of him

Yassen's face was impassive as ever but his eyes had softened, with what almost looked like tenderness, he reached out in an attempt to push back the hair that was covering Alex's face. Alex caught the wrist and pulled Yassen forward with a coy grin. Turning his face when Yassen leaned down for a kiss. He abruptly let go and grabbed Yassen by the shoulder, with a laugh Alex harshly pushed him back, rolling over Yassen and off the bed, grinning triumphianantly when he evaded hands that reached out to grab him.

Striking a pose 'See something you like? the young English man asked cockily, puffing out his chest, legs spread wide, hands on hips.

Yassen stared him down, 'I liked the little red trunks, you wear wearing before'

Alex threw his head back and laughed, exposing his neck, the Adam's apple bobbing, begging to be bitten 'How do you know about that?...Have you been watching me? stretched out on the hot sand, taking a swim?' His voice turned into a seductive whisper as he continued 'Hmmm are you a voyeurs?'

The assassins face unashamed from the accusation , emotionless not revealing a single thought, but deep in his eyes a fire burned, a combination of lust, curiosity and something else that Alex could not decipher. His voice smooth and quiet but carried the weight of power 'wear your red trunks for me...Sasha'.

'Fine close your eyes, no peeking while I put them on.'

Yassen looked on, his eyes unwavering, clearly showing no intention of closing his eyes.

'You're a very demanding bastard, and not very good at following instructions either?' Alex huffed, he turned around and began his task of locating the red trunks. The floor was littered with clothes and shoes. 'Ahhh here it is' Alex bent over, swiftly pulling down his shorts and underwear in one swoop. He looked over his shoulder and Yassen, wiggling his bottom. 'How's the view?'

'...Mesmerising'.

Alex turned back round, wearing the red trunks. Yassen made no movement and continued to watch him from his sprawled position on the bed.

Alex looked at Yassen critically, taking in the intense stare and the lack of movement 'What are you waiting for? A show?' Alex took a second to deliberate before accentuating each word. 'I. Can. Do. That.'

Alex closed his eyes, and ran his hand down his stomach, his breathe quickened as he reached his coarse navel hair, twirling them around his finger. He continued downwards, following the trail, his own little Hansel and Gretel, leading to something arguable better than a gingerbread house. He tipped his head back with delight, when his fingers slid underneath the band of the red trunks to circle the base of his cock. He gently ran his thumb against the underside before rubbing the tip. He gave it a few tugs, feeling his erection swell and harden in his palm. Stopping when he heard sheets rustling.

Yassen sat up on the bed now, back resting against the headboard, legs outstretched. Alex removed his hand from his shorts, and walked forward until his knees hitting the bed. Not breaking eye contact with the Russian. He continued forward, stepping onto the bed before dropped on his fours and began crawl towards Yassen, straddling his legs, continuing forward until they were almost nose to nose. Yassen reached forward and grabbed hold of Alex's hip in a bruising grip.

'No Yassen, bad Yassen' , Alex looked at him with a mock pout, putting his palm flat on Yassen's broad shoulder, sliding it up until he reached the blonde locks, threading his fingers through the hair before giving it a sharp tug. Yassen bared his teeth and growled in response. Alex gasped as he felt the vibrations traveling through Yassen's chest. Alex bit his lower lip, looking coyly through his lashes and purred ' how much do you charge for one night?' He ran a finger down Yassen face.

Yassen slightly turned and caught the finger in his mouth, sucking on it gently,

Alex gave a pointed look at Yassen lips before dating a quick glance at his own crotch, waggling his eyebrows with a mischievous grin.

-Line Break-

They were sweaty, dirty in more than one way and panting.

Alex turned on his back 'I want to look at you', bending his leg so it rested resting on Yassen's shoulder. Yassen lined himself and sank in to the heat. Thrusting slowly and sensually, wanting to savour the short time they had together . He rested his forehead on Alex's looking into his eye before pulling into a kiss, angling for Alex's prostate.

The air was thick and suffocating, with the scent of sweat and sex. The sheets and pillows were piled onto the floor long forgotten, their legs were entwined. Alex was caught between gasping for air and moaning in pleasure as he was pounded against the mattress with barely restrained savagery. His cock was sandwich between their hard, slick body, throbbing with pleasure. The friction was pulling him under, his head felt as if it was wrapped in wool and his ears were muffled. Clawing his fingertips into Yassen's back, leaving angry red marks on alabaster skin. With a burst of white and a familiar uncoiling in his stomach he found his release. Biting into Yassen's shoulder to muffle his screams, drawing blood which mixed with the saliva.

Yassen felt the climax and rode through the spams, the trembles, heat and clenching and followed him into ecstasy. He lay on his side looking at the very naked boy, looking utterly devastated. Like angel that had fallen from grace, fallen from such heights, yet still managed to remain so pure. Alex's hair was plastered to his forehead as his chest rose and fell in quick succession. He splayed his fingers on Alex's' breastbone and gently ran his finger down and until he reached his stomach. Yassen he played with the cum between their bodies, drawing sticky pictures, leaning down t...

'Here's your tea sir, can I get you anything else?' the waitress asked smiling brightly

'No thank you', Yassen shook his head it would not serve him well to get lost in a fantasy especially in public.

He sipped his tea, and looked around, he found himself drawn to watching the young man surf in little red trunks Yassen felt his mouth go dry, a familiar tightening in his chest, blood rushing to the opposite direction of his heart, thighs tingling in response. He was running out of the water with a surf board in one hand, towards a group of young people laying on the hot sand. Droplets of water were flying out of long blonde hair, The water catching on hard abs, running down in rivulets, through the tight red trunks and on to bronzed thighs glistening in the sun.

He kept his eyes trained on the little red trunks as he silently formed a plan on how they would bump into each other in more than one way...


End file.
